We all hold the missing piece Chapter 2
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: Summary: Sorry this is so short but i promise the next chapter which is in progress will be longer and have more in it so please stay tuned!I know two chapters in one day! I would also love some feedback on this, anything to make it better.


Mimi is practically ready and Sora hasn`t even started, so she springs into action to help her friend get ready for the charity event. She lends Sora a dress and helps fix her hair and make up to match the dress, which Sora does not object to. As usual Mimi gets right to the point of the conversation, something Sora really admires about her long time friends.

`` Who do you think you will dance with at this Charity thing?`` Mimi asks hinting at the big question which is of course, which of your do you love, as she curled Sora`s hair.

`` I don`t know Mimi.. Tai has two left feet and Matt will be too busy with his band, besides we are all friends it doesn't matter.`` She replies.

At that Mimi sighs and ends the topic of discussion, just as abruptly as she started it in the first place, she knows Sora just wont admit to her feelings not even to her best friend. She turns her focus on the bobby pins she is strategically placing in Sora`s hair, when she finishes she takes a step back to admire her handy work. Then the two dawn their dresses and put the finishing touches on their atire for the evenings events. When the last bit of blush and mascara is in place, their shoes are on and their hand bags prepared they await the arrival of their friends.

The same time at Izzy and Joe`s apartment the other three chosen children turned adults are also helping each other prep for the nights activities. Tai went along to their apartment after he hurried home to pick up his fancy wear so that he wouldn't have to get ready all by himself. As they all dawn their dress shirts and attempted to tie their ties they talk about what might happen later on that evening. Of course Joe being the downer he always is and always will be is, he pokes at the fact that he has noone to share the evening with other then his friends.

``Come on Izzy you have Mimi and Tai kind of has Sora if that ever gets figured out, but me I am just plain old boring Joe.`` He complains.

``Stop it Joe, you never know you could meet a girl who is just like you, it is a charity event after all.`` Tai says in his witty yet only half making sense Tai fashion.

``Tai does have a point, however misguided but still a point. Joe if you don`t go out to events and activities you will never meet anyone to go to those things with. I on the other hand am just lucky to have found Mimi the way I did.`` Izzy explains smiling cheerily.

``Yeah.. Real lucky..`` Tai and Joe say together half scared and half chuckling.

`` Hey!`` Izzy exclaims throwing his comb at them and joining in on the laughter even if it is partially at his girlfriends expense.

`` If Matt was here he would have gotten you both with the shaving cream so consider yourselves lucky.`` Izzy jokes but once the words are out of his mouth he wishes he could put them back. The laughter dies off almost instantly and a pang of sadness floats in, they all wish Matt was there with them. Lately they hadn`t been seeing much of their once friendship oriented pal but on the bright side tonight was going to be all about him.

Meanwhile, back at his bachelor pad, Matt and his band are getting ready to cart their gear to the event hall. Matt is in his bedroom finishing with his hair and pulling on his dress shirt, which is black and of course unbuttoned at the top. He looks around a his empty and frowns deeply as he remembers all the times him and the others ended up getting ready twice over stilly fights. He is starting to question his rock star lifestyle because it is getting in the way of him having a normal life. Not to mention messes with the chances of him getting the girl he is crushing o, whom he has yet to reveal the identity of, not that any of his friends have really noticed though. Matt is snapped out of his trance by a band member knocking on his door and then he is forced back into his reality. The band gets their equipment into the van Matt`s father let him use and head off to the concert venue.


End file.
